Se reconstruire
by Hermystic
Summary: Post-War. Cinq ans qu'elles se sont trouvées, qu'elles se sont reconstruites malgré le passé qui les hantent encore et toujours. Femslash Pansy/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Se reconstruire

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K pour le moment

 **Pairing :** Pansy/Hermione

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens une nouvelle fois avec ce petit texte sur Pansy et Hermione qui combine deux idées que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. Et oui j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour ceux qui se posent la question mais je n'ai pas l'occasion de toutes les mettre par écrit lol. Quelques précisions concernant ce texte : cela se passe après la guerre – je m'inspire d'un élément du film je précise - et c'est un femslash donc si cela vous dérange … Je pense que vous pouvez rebrousser chemin ! Enfin dernière chose que je me dois de signaler, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Lisse** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !

* * *

Hermione et Pansy étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Pansy. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées alors que Pansy la regardait. Elle observait la silhouette d'Hermione qui se dessinait sous les draps tout en évita de regarder son bras. Celui qui gardait la cicatrice _Mudblood._ D'une certaine manière, elle s'en voulait et avait toujours cette pointe de culpabilité dans le regard quand son regard tombait dessus.

« Pansy … Souffla Hermione qui avait capté son regard,

\- Hm ? Dit-elle en la regardant,

\- Tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hermione en agitant son bras droit,

\- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser malgré tout … Murmura Pansy en passant le pouce sur la cicatrice légèrement boursouflée sur le bras,

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui était dans ce satané Manoir, fit Hermione lasse d'avoir une nouvelle fois cette discussion, et ne me dis pas que tu sais parce que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir y entendre une fois de plus, reprit vivement la jeune femme,

\- Décidément tu me connais bien ! Pouffa Pansy en détournant les yeux gênée d'être mise à jour,

\- Depuis le temps ! Fit Hermione en embrassant légèrement sa compagne, et n'oublie pas que cette marque n'est presque plus visible, finit-elle en prenant Pansy dans ses bras. »

Pansy se blottit contre Hermione tout en serrant les dents. Parce que la guerre continuait à les hanter malgré elles. Mais depuis qu'elles étaient en couple, elles faisaient face à leurs démons, ensemble. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas vécu les événements de la même manière ce qui les avaient aidé à se reconstruire petit à petit chose qu'Hermione n'avait pu faire en restant aux côtés de Ron. Elle ne regrettait nullement de l'avoir quitté bien que cela lui ait porté préjudice aux yeux de la société sorcière mais cela lui était égale. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé du réconfort là où elle s'y attendait le moins et qu'elle en était changée en bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ? Murmura Hermione,

\- Aucune idée … Marmonna Pansy en se crispant les yeux mi-clos,

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que demain était un jour spécial hein ? Demanda Hermione soupçonneuse,

\- Non bien sur que non ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, c'est juste que … Je n'ai pas vraiment fini ce que je voulais faire, marmonna Pansy,

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est … ? Questionna Hermione en laissant une de ses mains se balader au hasard sur la douce peau pâle à ses côtés,

\- Hermione s'il te plaît, souffla Pansy en commençant à se tortiller,

\- Tu sais bien que je suis curieuse … Dit Hermione en continuant de la taquiner,

\- Mais c'est pas du jeu ! Protesta Pansy en étouffant ses rires déridant ses traits, d'accord, c'est … bon je … je capitule, hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'Hermione la chatouillait encore plus. »

Pansy se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione et sortit de leur lit. Elle frissonna légèrement en réajustant ses affaires avant de se lever et d'aller fouiller dans la pièce voisine. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un papier entre les mains. Nerveuse, bien que n'en montrant rien sur son visage, elle tendit la feuille à Hermione qui la prit avide de curiosité. La brunette la lut, regarda Pansy puis la feuille encore une fois ne voulant en croire ses yeux.

« Une maison … ? Dans le Connemara irlandais ? Mais comment as-tu fait ? Fit Hermione estomaquée,

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que grâce à l'agence, les gens voyagent pas mal pour aller là où il y a du travail alors j'en ai profité pour me renseigner ici et là sur les coins intéressants sans être trop loin de l'Angleterre, dit Pansy en haussant les épaules,

\- Et c'est vraiment à nous … ? Demanda Hermione incertaine,

\- C'est vraiment à nous, confirma Pansy. »

Hermione poussa une exclamation de joie ravissant Pansy qui sourit tendrement en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la tête faite par sa tendre et chère amante en découvrant le cadeau fait pour leurs cinq années de hauts et de bas participant ainsi à leur bonheur commun.

* * *

Le petit mot de la fin maintenant : je suis bien consciente que ce texte a une allure d'épilogue donc si des fois cela vous intéresse d'avoir une « suite » ou plutôt ce qui précède ce que j'évoque ici et là dans le texte … Il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire et je verrai ce que je peux faire même si cela ne sera sans doute pas dans l'immédiat !:-)

A très vite ! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Se reconstruire

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K pour le moment

 **Pairing :** Pansy/Hermione

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire qui correspond donc au début de l'histoire d'Hermione et Pansy ! Oui, oui j'ai réussi à faire coïncider la suite de la fic avec un thème précis puisque cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Politique** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! J'en profite pour vous remercier pour les retours par reviews, cela m'a fait grandement plaisir ! :-) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione enrageait en sortant du Ministère de la Magie. Après Ron, après les sorciers, après les traditions archaïques. Elle se surprit à regretter un instant durant sa décision d'avoir quitté Ron mais cette pensée fut fugace en songeant à quel point la situation de son couple s'était dégradé. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble à la fin de la guerre parce que cela allait de soi selon eux mais c'était aller de mal en pis. Ils ne partageaient pas grand chose en commun rendant l'ambiance encore plus pesante si le fait était possible.

A la fin de la journée, elle souffla de dépit, le carton contenant ses affaires entre les bras. Celles qu'elle avait apporté dans leur ancien appartement et celles contenues dans son bureau au ministère de la magie. Parce qu'elle n'avait décemment pu supporter les regards en coin et les moqueries bien que cela fasse plusieurs mois qu'elle n'était plus avec Ron. Mais la séparation d'un couple, même non marié, était mal vu dans la société sorcière. Cela limitait les possibilités de donner une nouvelle génération de sorciers à un monde meurtri par la guerre. Pourtant achevée, il y a plusieurs années, les stigmates étaient encore bien présents.

La jeune femme maudissait pour la énième fois la politique du ministère qui refusait d'évoluer malgré la fin de la guerre. Elle qui pensait que cela aurait servi de tremplin pour faire bouger les choses, elle s'était trompée. Lourdement. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire dans l'immédiat. Elle se dirigea vers la seule destination qui lui traversa l'esprit : le Square Grimmaurd où elle transplana.

Elle frappa tant bien que mal à la porte attendant qu'Harry vienne lui ouvrir. Mais ce fut Ginny qui répondit créant un léger malaise entre elles.

« Bonjour, souffla Hermione,

\- Bonjour, répondit Ginny,

\- Est-ce que Harry est là ? Demanda anxieusement Hermione,

\- Non pas encore mais tu peux rentrer, dit la sœur de Ron enceinte en se décalant,

\- Merci, dit la brune en entrant dans le vestibule. »

Hermione entra dans la demeure ancestrale des Black qui avait été aménagée par Harry et Ginny quand la situation s'était stabilisée. Elle alla poser ses affaires dans le salon où leur cavale pour la chasse aux Horcruxes avait commencé. La jeune femme s'effondra sur la canapé en soupirant. Elle ne savait que faire maintenant. Parce qu'elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de suivre son cursus scolaire dans le monde moldu et ne pouvait prétendre à un diplôme de ce côté là. A moins de trouver du travail dans un domaine qui demandait peu de compétences mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix : elle devait rester dans le monde sorcier. Mais avec sa réputation en partie ternie, elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

« Hermione ? Appela Ginny depuis la porte du salon,

\- Oui Ginny ? Répondit Hermione avec un sourire las,

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa la rouquine,

\- Une tasse de café ne serait pas de refus, j'en ai bien besoin, soupira la brune en se massant les tempes, mais je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, poursuivit-elle en se reprenant,

\- Par Merlin ! Je ne fais presque rien de mes journées alors que je peux encore bouger, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard un plateau dans les mains. Elle le déposa sur la table basse avant de servir Hermione qui la remercia. La brune tint sa tasse entre les mains laissant le breuvage la réchauffer. Parce que toute cette histoire la dépassait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Lança Ginny avec hésitation,Je ne sais pas … avoua Hermione, mais je ne compte pas rester ici trop longtemps si cela peut te rassurer, rajouta-t-elle,

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux ! S'exclama Ginny, c'est juste que tu as toujours été une personne qui bouge beaucoup et je ne te vois pas rester enfermée toute la journée ici, finit-elle en haussant les épaules,

\- C'est vrai mais cette affaire, qui aurait du rester privée, a pris de telles proportions que c'en est étourdissant, soupira Hermione en resserrant sa prise sur sa tasse, mais demain est un autre jour n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en se forçant à être enthousiaste en finissant sa tasse de café.»

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Fatiguée, Hermione finit par se lever tout en posant sa tasse de café sur le plateau. Elle remercia Ginny pour l'accueil avant de se diriger vers les étages où étaient les chambres. Au lieu d'aller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron lorsqu'ils venaient au Square Grimmaurd, elle alla dans une autre plus neutre qui ne lui rappellerait pas le passé. Parce que même si cela allait être difficile, elle était bien décidée à se reprendre en main et ce coûte que coûte.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à très vite ! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Se reconstruire

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K pour le moment

 **Pairing :** Pansy/Hermione

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas continué cette histoire ... J'ai l'impression de n'avoir l'inspiration que lors des Nuits du FoF comme c'est le cas encore une fois pour ce chapitre ! Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Niveau** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine où une bonne odeur lui parvint. Elle poussa la porte et trouva Harry et Ginny attablés.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en se levant,

\- Salut Harry ! fit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras, salut Ginny, dit plus simplement la jeune femme à l'adresse de celle-ci,

\- Bonjour Hermione, dit Ginny en continuant son petit-déjeuner,

\- Ginny m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux d'accord ? fit Harry en invitant Hermione à se servir,

\- C'est très gentil Harry mais une fois que j'aurai trouvé un nouveau travail, je ne vous embêterai pas plus longtemps, répondit Hermione qui ne tenait pas à s'incruster dans la vie du couple,

\- Comme tu veux, fit Harry en n'insistant guère. »

Ils mangèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Harry d'aller rejoindre son poste d'Auror au ministère. Chacun leur tour, ils rangèrent la vaisselle utilisée allant ensuite vaquer à leurs occupations. Hermione laissa Ginny au Square pendant qu'elle allait rejoindre à pied le Chaudron Baveur. Elle profita de ce temps de marche pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

Ce fut avec une liste de boutiques en tête qu'elle se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la matinée à déambuler d'une boutique à l'autre pour proposer ses services mais son apparition fut accueillie de façon assez fraîche à son plus grand désespoir. Elle s'accorda une pause en allant acheter un en-cas avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Mais les réponses furent toutes aussi négatives que celles reçues dans la matinée. Hermione avait pourtant faire le tour des enseignes qui pouvaient l'intéresser : Fleury & Bott, l'Apothicaire, la maison d'édition Obscurus Book et même la Gazette du Sorcier ! Rien à faire, elle avait beau argumenter qu'elle était motivée, qu'elle avait le niveau et qu'elle avait envie de travailler au plus près de ses passions – la Gazette du Sorcier avait quelque peu amélioré sa ligne éditoriale depuis que Harry avait utilisé sa célébrité pour rétablir la réputation à titre posthume de Severus Rogue – les directeurs refusaient de la prendre à l'essai. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait envie d'apporter des changements !

Dépitée, elle déambula dans la rue commerçante osant même s'aventurer au-delà de la boutique d'Ollivander's. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que l'ambiance n'était guère la même. Elle trouvait même que cela se rapprochait de l'Allée des Embrumes et pourtant quelque chose la maintint sur cette partie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle regarda de plus près les passants et retint son souffle en voyant que la plupart d'entre eux ne seraient pas bien vus sur la partie passante. Elle se retourna et vit que les gens ne semblaient pas voir cette partie-là de la rue ce qui la réconforta dans son idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Elle se reprit et se mêla à la foule de créatures magiques. Elle se détendit légèrement quand elle croisa aussi d'autres sorciers. Une façade finit par attirer son regard. Elle s'en approcha pour lire ce qui était écrit et un sourire amusé vint fleurir ses lèvres. Après tout, elle ne pensait qu'une agence de recherche d'emploi pouvait exister aussi dans le monde magique ! Elle poussa la porte et la franchit. Une sonnette retentit dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale. Elle garda le passage pour laisser passer une silhouette un peu trapue avec des vêtements élimés qui lui rappelait le professeur Lupin. Songeuse, elle sursauta quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne et hoqueta en voyant qui était la propriétaire de cette curieuse agence.

« Parkinson ? Fit Hermione bouche bée,

\- Granger ? Je ne pensais pas te voir ici un jour ! répondit la concernée en ricanant,

\- Comme quoi tout arrive ! lança Hermione amusée,

\- Je suppose que tu cherches un emploi ? demanda Parkinson en se dirigeant vers son bureau,

\- Exact comment … Oh ! Oui bien sûr, c'est le but de l'agence après tout, fit Hermione dépitée en suivant Parkinson. »

L'ancienne Serpentarde lui expliqua le but de son agence : aider les personnes marginales comme les créatures magiques à trouver du travail malgré le fait qu'elles soient différentes. Hermione était fascinée par tout ce que son homologue de Serpentard avait mis en place. C'est pourquoi elle se mit à lui poser des questions sur les raisons d'une telle entreprise, sur le comment elle avait fait et tout un tas d'interrogations qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle oublia aisément les vieilles rancunes ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer la jeune Parkinson.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à ce que je fais malgré le fait que je sois une ancienne Serpentarde et ton ennemie de surcroit ? demanda brusquement la propriétaire,

\- Parce que tu fais plus que ce que j'ai pu faire au Ministère de la Magique malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire et rien que pour ça, je t'envie un peu … avoua Hermione,

\- Définitivement pas banal comme journée, marmonna Pansy,

\- A qui le dis-tu … Je me suis faite envoyer paître par tout le monde, souffla Hermione qui avait entendu la remarque de son ancienne camarade,

\- Pourtant tu as les capacités pour travailler n'importe où ! lâcha Parkinson abasourdie,

\- Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! s'exclama Hermione rieuse,

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est la vérité, rétorqua son interlocutrice. »

Hermione la remercia en rougissant. Pansy balaya ses remerciements d'un geste avant de lui proposer de travailler avec elle. Elle lui expliqua comment elle pouvait l'épauler : en allant sur le terrain accompagné les nouveaux employés mais aussi en allant à la recherche de postes adaptés tandis qu'elle resterait à l'agence pour accueillir les futurs employés. Ou l'inverse si elle le souhaitait. Hermione haussa les épaules tant cela lui était égal. Pansy se mordilla les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un point à aborder : la rémunération.

Elle avait l'habitude de se faire rémunérer par les employeurs qui lui donnaient un petit pourcentage du salaire de l'employé ce qui était suffisant pour elle mais peut-être pas pour deux personnes. Hermione lui assura qu'elle avait encore quelques économies de côté et qu'elle saurait attendre que cela aille mieux de son côté. Pansy donna rendez-vous à Hermione le lendemain. La nouvelle employée se leva comprenant qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Pansy lui tendit la main qu'Hermione prit pour la serrer en signe d'amitié, de paix et de nouveau départ pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

* * *

A bientôt ici ou ailleurs qui sait ! :-)


End file.
